Who wants to Marry Sirius Black
by IsXOurXLOVEX4XReal
Summary: This story is like the movie, “ Who want’s to marry Ryan Banks” But with my own twist, to spice it up. It is placed a few years after they have Sirius and the crew have left from Hogwarts, And They makeLily sign up for a reality show. Maybe Sirius Black h
1. Default Chapter

1This story is like the movie, " Who want's to marry Ryan Banks" But with my own twist, to spice it up. So see if you like it I hope you do, and Enjoy!

Also I love JAMES POTTER(My absolute favorite!), REMUS LUPIN AND BUT NOT THE LEAST SIRIUS BLACK!

_

* * *

James, **Sirius**, Peter, __Remus_ and **_Lily_**, and

* * *

"**Ha Ha, Your hair it's so ugly.**"

"**_Well I hate your face, you dirtbag._**"

"**Well at least my hair isn't frizzy!**"

"_**Well I rather have frizzy hair than hair like a dog and at least I don't act like sucha ass!"**_

"**Don't you diss my mullet!... It's ok my beautiful... Don't let the evil girl hurt your feelings... she didn't mean it!"** Sirius says talking quietly to his long hair while smoothing it with his hand.

"But you got to admit she has a beautiful ass."

With that comment, it sent Lily to the roof, she walked straight up to Peter Petgriew and smacked him hard across the face.

"Damn woman! You hit hard" Peter yells

"**_Good!"_** Then to went to hit Sirius Black hard across the face as well, leaving a well deserved mark.

"**Damn woman what the fuck did I do?"**

"**_That was for cheating on my best friend, Black, and learn some respect you asshole, you disgust me."_** With that comment said, Lily Evans stalked away.

"_That's what you get for cheating on Kiara."_

"**Was it my fault that Abby was hot at hell, with that tube top on and the shortest skirt in the world."** Sirius says

"YES!" all the Marauders shouted.

"_Why did you have to kiss her of all places, in the common room?" James says asking_

"_I'll tell you why Patfoot did it. He was thinking with the wrong part of his anatomy."_ Remus says.

"**Hey what can I say, I'm a guy, I can only blame it was hormones."** Sirius says grinning

"_You see, talking like that gave you that slap mark on your face."_ James replied smirking

"**How was I suppose to know that Lily Evan's of all people could hit so hard."** Sirius says

"_What can I tell you..."_ James replies

"**Well you could say 'I'm so sympathetic for you, Patfoot,' for one."** Sirius say's pouting

"_No I don't think I will, Also what have you learned?" James says laughing_

"**That, that kitten has claws."** Sirius answers

"_No, Maybe this will makes you learn that people aren't what they seem."_ Remus says good hardly

With that Sirius tackled James and they start to wrestle on the ground, with James pining Sirius making all the marauders laughing like hyenas(even Sirius.) Life was good, with your friends and with life.

* * *

Up in the Girls' Domain

* * *

Lily, Liri and Aurora were comforting Kiara.

(**Kiara**, _Lily_, **Aurora**, Liri)

"**You don't need him anyway he's jackass,"** Aurora exclaimed

"Kiara, Aurora's right, you deserve so much better than him." Liri cries out.

"_He's sucha conceited asshole and not to mention a God Forsaking Womanizer," _Lily explodes out. _"If you want I will kill him for you."_

"**You guys don't understand, he was my conceited asshole, he was womanizer, HE WAS MY MAN!** Kiara says beginning to sob again.

"**Sirius Black, You better watch out, I'm going to beat the fucking stuffing out of you." **Aurora exclaims punching her fists together.

" _You can count me in!"_ "Me too!" Liri cries out after Lily "I am so going to de-male him." 

"**You can't possibly be out Liri,"**

"And why the hell not?" Liri interrupts

"_Well for instance our is the sweetheart of the group and she wouldn't curse for one or have intentions to de-male someone." _Lily explains laughing while feeling Liri forehead, to see if she was right in the head.

"Yes I do, I do too curse, and play pranks on jerks like Sirius Black." Liri replies stammering just a little.

"**Oh no, I think we corrupted precious Liri." **Kiara explains laughing.

"Hey... well I guess it was good for one thing ...I mean your laughing now so I did get you to feel better"..."HEY YOU GUYS" Liri says whining, "You didn't corrupt me... I mean, you guys are so mean." says giving up, she knew she wasn't going to win.

"_But you still love us."_ Lily says smirking

"Yeah I think I'm going to re-think that decision now," Liri murmurs under her breath

"What was that Liri," Lily asks who has impeccable hearing, "You want us to tickle you till we can't tickle no more... if that was the case then, Ok...let's get her girls. " Lily say inching closer to liri who was scrawled on top of the bed.

All the girls are tickling Liri like crazy having the time of their lives, and completely forgetting all about the plan to de-male Sirius Black...or so it seems

* * *

Sirius Black happened to hear their conversation outside their dorm room door.

"You don't think,. they would actually so that do you?" Sirius asks the other marauders once they were back in their own dorm room, looking quite pale.

"Well let's just say I really don't want to be you right now." James replies as Remus and Peter nod as well.

"Here's what I'm going to do, I'm go apologize to Kiara, and then ask her out again, I mean she can't hurt a loved one, can she?" Sirius says excitedly

"He's never going to learn is he?" Remus asks James as James come back from locking the door, just in case the other girl decided to inflict pain upon them.

Then a swarm of screaming begins to be heard outside their dorm.

"No I don't think so." James says shaking his head.

"I mean... I not even that stupid" Peter says.

BAM BANG BAM

"GUYS, GUYS HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR ! THE GIRLS ARE CHASING ME WITH GIANT SCISSOR , IN ATTEMPT TO CHOP OF MY BALLS! (now who could this be)

* * *

Hope you like!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. After Hogwarts

**I love James Potter, Sirius Back, and Remus Lpin**

**Hope you like my story!**

* * *

**CRASH!**

"Aurora! Get your fucking ass out of the kitchen before you burn the apartment down."

"It's not my fault, if Liri hadn't gone out with Jeremy today, she would be cooking dinner tonight not me." Aurora answered,

" I hate to cook... but noooooooooooooooo, someone had to go out with their bastard like boyfriend and leave us to starve, that ingrate. Aurora said muttering to herself.

By then Liri had come back from her date and had encounter the rant from Aurora, Liri walked up to Lily, who had been comfortably sitting on one of the couches and sat down.

"Hey, don't mind Aurora , Liri, you know how she gets when she's hungry...and I'm not talking about food." Lily says winking to Liri, who began to snicker.

"Hey I heard that!" Aurora shouted from inside the kitchen.

"Good!"Lily replied without hesitation. Some people would say Aurora is quite frightening at times, but Lily could be even scarier with that fire-y temper of her's. No one and I mean no one, would want to cross Lily when's she's fired up,( it was like taking bacon from a coyote, theoretically speaking of course) Anyone who knew her would take at least 2**_ "Big" _**steps back.

**CRASH!... BANG!... BOOM!...CLANG!**

"I better go help her before she totally burns down the apartment, and making the only way for the police to identify us, is by our dental records." Liri says getting up.

"I'll go get moping Kiara from out of the bedroom and make her actually presentable," The 4 girls all lived together in a pent house apartment, in London, England. The girls were around the same age having to have been to Hogwarts and graduated the same time. As well, they had all lived in the same dorm for the last 7 years, except or Kiara who has transferred from a magic school in Beijing, China in 2 year and Liri in 3rd. They were 20 year old women living in a enchanting city, and freedom to what they wanted.

Lily Evans being about 5'9 towered over all the girls, she has long straight auburn hair with gorgeous emerald eyes who suitors ( I know it's really corny, but I had to say it) always found intriguing, many people said it was her best feature, they went great with her luscious red lips and her nice light brown skin

Kiara Lim was Asian and she was about 5'8 with a great build, she had silky long black hair that reached to her chest. She was a powerful witch, who was a healer like Lily. Together they made the greatest team. With her tan skin, and hazel nut eyes, she could get any man she desired.

Aurora Rectica was a diligent chaser on a Quidditch team, one of the best she may not have been the tallest but she was close standing at 5'6. She has dirty blond hair, with her intellect you could never call her a dumb blond. She has muscles and was tough, but was full of kindness. She may have a bit of a temper, but she was mostly mellow with the whole and definitely always the peacemaker among the girls. She had many exceeding qualities. It didn't matter if she sucked horribly in cooking, she excelled in other "areas." Let's just say she always found a way to get what she wanted,

**Sexually or Un.**

Liri Contare was a sweet girl, the baby of the group actually, she not only had a great singing voice, but a body to match. She stood at 5'7 with shoulder length light brown hair, she was always cheerful and full of life. With her sparkling azure eyes and tan skin, she worked in the ministry of magic as code breaker, but with all the hard work she does he always found time to have a little fun with her friends or with her boyfriends, you could say she was a big flirt but so were them all.

They were all quite attractive women, but as they were single women living in big city, they took self defense classes incase of attack, they were smart girls but girls like to get a little wet and wild and they all loved to have a good time.

Before Lily could go get Kiara, she came out on her own. I guess you could say she listened to her heart... Grumble grumble...or...more to her stomach.

"So I guess you are hungry," Lily asked having to have heard Kiara's stomach grumble in need for food.

"Yeah, you could say that...OMG, how did you know was it because you heard my stomach growl or are you just psychic," Kiara replied sarcastically.

"I would have thought 10 gallons of ice cream would make you full." Lily replied

"It didn't make me full, just fat." Kiara retorted. "So what's for dinner?"

"It's either die of starvation, eat Aurora's cooking but die anyway or, we eat out but die at an early age from too much fast food." Liri answered.

"I'll take my chances and eat out." kiara and Lily answered at the same time.

"Hey my cooking isn't that bad!" Aurora yelled. The 3 other girls just looked at her, "ok so maybe it is, I can't help it if I'm only an ok cook." the girls just looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Ok, so what if I don't cook that good of food." she girls just keep looking at her, "ok so I suck horrible-ly,"

The 3 girls just smirked. Lily was the first to speak, " Now that wasn't that hard, was it... you know the road to recovery is admitting the mistake" Lily exclaimed in a doctor like voice ( I for got the name of the doctor you talk to when you have problems)

"Yeah, whatever, you guys all suck," Aurora murmured under her breath while scowled at her 3 best friends. "We know, but that's why you adore us." Kiara said, while starting so hard not to laugh, but failing unsuccessfully.

"Come on get your coats let's go to that new french restaurants call "Mon Chere" Liri commented.

"Yeah, I hear this place is good," Lily replied to Kiara "At less we don't have to eat that crap that Aurora cook." Kiara whispered to Lily who began to giggle.

They walk into 'Mon Chere' and what a beautiful place it was, it had velvet seats and paintings by famous artists, statues and gorgeous lights hanging from the ceiling. They asked the host for a table for 4 people.

* * *

**Hell no, it's you ...Why are you doing this to me God, are you trying to test me!**

**YOU!**

* * *

"And you would never believe who was at the table next to theirs, this day is just getting worse and worse." Lily

thought

The marauders had just moved back to London having to have been in America for the last 10 years. They had all decided to go into business together. Sirius had decided to become an actor, James and Remus were his agents and his bosses and Peter his lackey. No only do they represent Sirius but they represent millions of actors in England and in America. They had all decided to relocate their company to London, England as well as hope to produces a new reality series called, " Who want to marry Sirius Black". Hoping to boost Sirius's career. Not only was Sirius single and hot, he and all the marauders were filthy rich (except for peter.. Peter can go rot in hell)

Sirius Black now with short spiky black hair (only in the front that it is spiky) with is lean muscular body it was something woman loved to go wild over.( Sirius black fans what do you think... he is so hot even though he is a fictional character) With his rock hair chest and gorgeous face, he was to die for( not to mention he is a huge player and loves Playboy...even though it didn't really exist in his time period, but who cares.)

James Potter was unrelievedly hott ( he has it going on) With his unusually messy black hair do(but it's still to die for) he was gorgeous with muscles from Quidditch, he has a hard like rock, chest with soft hands and a handsome face with hazel nut eyes and very kissable lips. Not to mention he was a cool guy who like to flirt but wasn't as big a player as Sirius.

Remus was the complete opposite of Sirius, he was smart and resourceful and always managed to get the company out of binds. He was a handsome guy with short blond hair which curved in to his face, he had light blue eyes which shimmered like glass. He was so full of emotion, calmness and heart, and damn was he fine! And what a gentleman!(... sigh, I want to met someone like that but he should be as hot as James and Sirius... Damn straight! Raise your hand if you find all the Marauders hot and sexy, with the exception of peter. ... 'Amy raises her hand' )

* * *

* * *

So they had begun to settle in to their penthouse apartment which they all shared except peter because his mommy wouldn't let him. When Sirius stomach started to growl.

"I'm Hungry" Sirius whined

"How can you be hungry, You just had 3 pizza, 2 pies, 8 sandwiches, 4 slices of bacon, a pound of mash potatoes, a whole chicken, 10 ounces fired calamari, a chunk of ham, 4 bagels, about 10 different kinds of eggs all in the last half hour." Remus spoke astonished

"What can I say I'm a growing boy" Sirius replied smirking

"More like he's a garbage disposial." James whispered to Remus who started to chuckle

"Hey I heard that." Sirius shouted before beginning to raid the kitchen.

"One of these days, I bet when there is no more food left, he's going to eat us." James replied laughing

"Yeah, I bet one of these days when we were all out of the house and Sirius was home alone and he will be so hungry he might even resorted to eated his own... Remus never finished his sentence because sirius had began to chase him around the apartement. Suddenly it became an all out game of tag. "Ok, now I'm starving" James replied huffing and trying to catch his breath.

"Why don't we go to that new french restaurant that just opened,"Remus said

"As long as they serve good food...I'm there." Sirius answered

"Well you can go as long as you behave yourself..."Remus scolded shaking his finger at sirius

"Yeah Patfoot, we don't want a repeat of last time" James said smirking

"You were so hungry you ate all the food in the restaurant and when they refused to give you anymore you attacked that poor man and for what ...a sausage. They had to move locations and band you from the restaurant in risk that you would come back." Remus replied laughing so hard his sides had begun to hurt, while James was already one the floor laughing really hard.

" So what do you have to say for yourself" Remus replied sarcasticly

" I 've donna bad thing" Sirius replied in a baby voice.

"Come on you nut, lets get some chow" James said

" Yay!" Sirius runs and hugs James while James is looking disgusted.

"Get off me Patfoot" James repled good heartly

" Come on guys are you becoming gay on me?" remus asked snickering

"Lets get him" Sirius shouted.

* * *

They ask the host for a table for 3 and sits down and about 20 mins after they arrive guess who or whomshows up.

* * *

**I hope you like it I worked really hard on the chapter. I wrote about my friend Liri who is really pretty, who thinks she's not, but she really is, sometimes I wish I was more like her all innocent and sweet but can be tough and can stick up for herself. Hope you like the chapter Liri it's for you.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Asiangirl668 or you call me Amy**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Who could have known: Part One

**1Summary: This story is like the movie, " Who want's to marry Ryan Banks" But with my own twist, to spice it up. It is placed 10 years after they have Sirius and the crew have left from Hogwarts, And They makeLily sign up for a reality show. Maybe Sirius Black has. . . . . .**

* * *

( The Boys' part or as the women would say it the "Assholes' parts"

"**Hey who's side you on!"**

"Why your's of course, Sirius Dear...NOT!"

"**Hey!...I heard that!**

"_**Oh shut up and go back to stuffing your face!"**_

"**Yes Sir. . . I mean Ma'am"** I give Sirius a glare to shut him up 

**Sirius begins to whimper. "Now I never know to get on her bad side"**

"I heard that!"

"**I didn't say anything Sirius tries to look innocent–well "tries"**

"Shut up and eat your food and stop getting the author "Angry" so we can begin the flashback"

"Thank you Remus, I've always liked you best."

"**_Hey!"James begins to mumble under his breath about mean authors and people who like to suck up. _**)

* * *

Recap (boys)

* * *

"_Why don't we go to that new french restaurant that just opened,"Remus said_

"_As long as they serve good food...I'm there." Sirius answered_

"_Well you can go as long as you behave yourself..."Remus scolded shaking his finger at Sirius_

"_Yeah Patfoot, we don't want a repeat of last time" James said smirking _

"_You were so hungry you ate all the food in the restaurant and when they refused to give you anymore you attacked that poor man and for what ...a sausage. They had to move locations and band you from the restaurant in risk that you would come back." Remus replied laughing so hard his sides had begun to hurt, while James was already one the floor laughing really hard._

" _So what do you have to say for yourself" Remus replied sarcasticly_

" _I 've donna bad thing" Sirius replied in a baby voice._

"_Come on you nut, lets get some chow" James said_

" _Yay!." Sirius runs and hugs James while James is looking disgusted. _

"_Get off me, Padfoot" James replied good heartly_

" _Come on guys are you becoming gay on me?" Remus said snickering_

"_Lets get him" Sirius shouted_

_They ask the host for a table for 3 and sat down and about 20 mins after they arrive. . . . Guess who arrives ._

_

* * *

_

Girls' Recap

* * *

They walk into 'Mon Chere' and what a beautiful place it was, it had velvet seats and paintings by famous artists, statues and gorgeous lights hanging from the ceiling. They asked the host for a table for 4 people.

"_Hell no, it's you ...Why are you doing this to me God, are you trying to test me!_

_YOU!_

"_And you would never believe who was at the table next to theirs, this day is just getting worse and worse." Lily thought_.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Who Could Have Known:Part One**

"Now who is this" James said smirking while trying to act surprised

"Oh My God, It's Lovely Lily... as beautiful as always" Sirius says smirking at James who is not only staring at her face but her entire body.

"Cute Kiara...All I can say is your as scrumptious... I remember you baby." Sirius says winking at Kiara while Kiara looked disgusted at the look in his eyes.

"Athletic Aurora... says sporty as ever... How's the Quidditch Biz going?" Sirius asked but knew Remus has his eyes on her " It's been good" Aurora answered... "How you been?" Aurora didn't have a thing against the marauders . . . . . But she did hated the way Sirius hurt Kiara all those years ago. . . . . . . "Well I better not talk long considering Remus hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you got here . . . . . She's all your's mate" while patting Remus on the back while Remus just scowled at Sirius, but looking very eager to get reacquainted with Aurora. Who while in grades school; he always had his eyes on, but was _way_ to shy to tell her none the least ask her out.

And late not the least "Little Liri"...who's not very "Little" any more is she..." Sirius says grinning ear to ear while Liri just scowled and glared at him.

While Sirius was quite pretty taken with the shapes of all the women's bodies and how much they have emerged. But mostly on how Kiara's body had formed to it's fullest. While remember the school days and how he had loved to hold her in her arms . . . . . But Sirius began to shake that thought from his head. . . Remembering that Kiara would never taken him back considering how he had treated her all those years ago.

"So how you lovely ladies been." James asked beginning to try his charm on Lily.

"We've been good." Lily replied giving short and vague answers.

Remus hating the awkward silence in the room

"Well are you girls all living together. . . .Like we are?"

"Yeah. . . .We live in this roomy apartment together. . . . "That's good to know" Sirius whispered to James who just nodded. . . . and we get along pretty well...you guys?" Kiara answered

"Wait. . I thought you all moved away?" Liri interrupted

"Well. . . we decided to relocate our company to London and we're working with another company here." James replied without hesitating.

"That sounds really cool. . . .what does your company sponsor any?" Aurora asked

"You ever heard of P&M?" James asked

"You mean the acting company?"Lily replied. . . . then it all clicked. "You're P&M?" Lily replied with eyes wide

"In the flesh or we're the company head nothing get's authorize till all of have agreed upon it. . . . well actually it's Remus and I who are the company head. . . .as Sirius is one of our best actors. . . . . the Ladies love him." James replied smirking while the women all scowled at him and Sirius

"Really. . . .if Sirius is famous. . . .Why haven't I, ever heard of him?" Kiara asked

"You ever heard of Pad Tack?" Sirius said smirking and excited to be proving Kiara wrong.

"I have! . . . .He's like one of the best actor here and in America" Liri replied excitedly( but's she not a Ditz. . . .she was just excited because he was one of her favorite actors in the world)

James waved his hands towards Sirius "Let me introduce you to Pad Tack."

Oh My God. . . . No wonder you looked so familiar to him. . . . .I thought it was a coincidences. Aurora replied shocked to find one of her favorite actors one of the people she knew in school andactually one of her firends.

"Now let me get the waiter and ask him for a bigger table" Remus Replied getting up

They spend the rest of the night getting reacquainted. . . and half of them hoping they would never see each other again. . . . London was a big city wasn't it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. . . . .I hope you like it. . . . .I know that was kinda short so I promise the next one would be much longer. . . .and I will definitely post more often. . . .because I have some get ideas**

**So please tell me what you think**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**V**

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	4. First Day on the Job

**1Summary: This story is like the movie, " Who want's to marry Ryan Banks" But with my own twist, to spice it up. It is placed 10 years after they have Sirius and the crew have left from Hogwarts, And They make Lily sign up for a reality show. Maybe Sirius Black has. . . . . .**

* * *

****

"_**So. . . . Remus, you like being her suck up?" James replied glaring at Remus**_

Remus sighed "James don't start this again"

"**_No, I just don't think it's fair that you're her Favorite. . . .I mean I'm the lovable one. . . ." James Cries_** (not meaning he really cries. . . he just kinda yells)

Remus replied "James I not really her favorite. . . .it was just a figure of speech"

"_**Oh. . . .I'm glad" James replied smiling a little. . . ."Oh Remus. . ?"**_

"Yeah James?"

"_**Who is her favorite?" James asked**_

"Oh Dear God" Remus replied hitting his forehead against the wall

"OK. . . .I'll just leave you two, to it. . . .Now let's begin the recap from the last chapter"

"_Now let me get the waiter and ask him for a bigger table" Remus Replied getting up_

_They spend the rest of the night getting reacquainted. . . and half of them hoping they would never see each other again. . . . London was a big city wasn't it._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**First day on the Job**

It's been a 2 years since the last time the girls saw the boys. . . . the boys became very busy with their company and the Girls . . .well their with their own lives.

But Lily and Kiara were now in for big surprise. For you see. . . Lily's father and Kiara's father, John Evans and Samuel Lim own a broadcasting company for all of Europe and pretty much around the whole world.

You see in the beginning it was Lim Broadcasting for Asia and the Wizarding world called W.V. or Wizard Vision ( A/N: I know there's is no such thing as televison in the Wizarding World. . . .but it's my story so . . .I don't care) and Evans Incorporated for the rest of the world (A/N: And yes they formed this partnership after the Evan's found out that Lily was a Witch and that the Lim Family was as well) . . . . so they decided to Join forces (partnership) And became "Round the World" broadcasting company. . . which is pretty much how the girls met and became best friends.

Well because both of the men were getting older they decided to give the company to their daughters for a joint partnership. Well both men we getting on in the years so they decided to train their daughter how to run the company but would still be there on the sidelines if they needed help.

But the girls not wanting to give up their career for this company decided to just work part-time as healers and full-time as bosses (so they were healers on the side but they were full-time as bosses but being a healer it was ok to be part-time because they were not needed all the time)

So now Lily and Kiara were heads of a company learning how to run it.

* * *

"Well today our first days as heads of a worldwide heads of "Round the World". . . .How do u feel. . . for one I'm terrified that we might screw up." Lily replied nervously

Kiara sighed "Yeah I know what you mean. . . I'm really scared that I might screw this up. . .and not only shame the company but shame my father."

"Yeah I am too" Lily replied

"But . . hey don't worry we've got each other's backs if we help...we'll look out for each other and not only if we need help. . . we got our Dads" Lily replied looking on the bright side.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Lil" Kiara replied smiling

"Glad to be of service. . .if I didn't help we wouldn't be best friends, now would we." Lily replied smiling and Kiara just chuckled.

"But you know it's going to be really scary considering our dad's have fully retired and the companies our's. . . and today's the first day we're working by ourselves.

"Yeah thanks Kia,. . . . thanks that for reminding. . . .you couldn't let me be happy for one "little" minute could you" Lily replied sarcastically holding her pointed and thumb finger close together but not touching (A/N: meaning there was a space between them) while shaking her hand at Kiara.

"Nope!" Kiara replied smartly

"Oh Shut up!" Lily retorted while laughing.

"Come one we don't want to be late our first day. . . Do we or can we?. . . . Please Lily. . .I don't want to go. . .it's scar_ie_!" Kiara replied in a baby like voice

"Come you big baby. . .we got to go make a good impression for our first days as head bosses? Lily replied

Kiara frowned then sighed "Yeah your right. . but before we go. . .how do I look? Kiara replied

Lily just smiled

Both women looked like they were dressed to take on the world. . . no that doesn't mean they were dresses as cavemen or hunters(survivors. . . LOL)

Lily was wearing a medium light blue sweater with a floral colored pattern on her white skirt which reached about 6 inches above her knee.

While Kiara was wearing a coral colored tank top and a tight pair of dark blue jeans(Hey who said they had to wear suit and ugly clothes just because they were bosses. . .they were they still young they were only 22 for Christ sakes and I hope I'm not offending anyone while using this term)

* * *

Lily parked her silver BMW-Z8 (it's also a sports car) in her parking space at the "Round the World" she and Kiara had decided to go in separate cars in case one of them had to leave early or go somewhere later.

Just as Lily reached the elevator Kiara parked her Honda-S2000(it's a sport's car as well) right next to Lily's

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"Kiara screamed running towards Lily.

"Ok...ok you don't have to yell" Lily exclaimed looking at Kiara frantic expression.

"I just thought it was make a better impression if we went up together. . u know . .2 partners who work together at best friends. . ."Kiara replied "Do u know what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess I do." Lily replied

They both step into the elevator, it went up 2 floors then stopped and opened and a man with blond hair and blue eyes walked in grinning at both girls.

( Here's what he was thinking) "Damn! God must love me. . .if not he wouldn't have put me in an elevator with 2 gorgeous, hot and sexy women. Damn they are both f_ine_!" (Don't you just hate those kind of people) Then he winked at both of them.

The guy looked at their bodies. . . "You know my face is up here right?" Lily exclaimed . . trying not to get angry.

"My this one is Feisty.. . .and I can definitely tell she's a C -cup. . . my oh my I'd love to get this one in my bed." he thought while smirking looking the Red- head over. "But the Asian girl isn't a tease either. . .they are both mighty fine. . . I wonder if they ever would agree to a 3- way.

Lily send a signal to Kiara with her eyes and has a evil smirk on her face( meaning. . this is going to be fun. . we get to scare him a bit)

"My, My are youtwo girls new around here?" The guy replied and turn to give them a wink

"Why yes we are" Lily answered giving him a charming but mischievous smile.

"Do you work here also?" Kiara exclaimed trying to act innocent but she already knew that answer.

Why yes I do . . . .I'm one of the bosses closest worker and I'm really high up in status and well I could get you a good job. . .if you know what I mean" He replied charmingly.

"Oh my god. . . really?" Lily tried to act like a ditz and to try to show him that she was**_ "so"_** impressed.

"Would you really do that for us. . .I mean we don't even know your name. . .as well. . .could you really do that?" Kiara replied **_"excited"_**

Well. . .first my names is David Walker. . .and yes I could . . . . ."David winked at them.

Lily wanted to puke on the inside but she decided by the end of this ride "David" was going to be in for a big surprise.

"Well I could. . . . if both of you did something for me in return?" David replied grinning.

"And what would that be . . ?" Kiara whispered seductively into his ear.

But on the inside she was totally disgusted. . .how dare he abuse his role, "Oh he is so fired" Kiara thought. . .what does he take me for** "Easy."**

"What would you say is good enough ...for a big strong man like yourself so what do you have in mind?" Lily replied while squeezing his muscles. . . Trying to act like she was oh so impressed by his antics and speeches(. . . _Rolls eyes_) while Kiara tickled under his chin.

"Give me a break. . . do I look like a slut who is easy. . . and is extremely moronic to take his offer. . . I might not be that kinda person. . . but I can play that role who could." Lily thought smartly.

Do you like what you see?" Lily whisper in to his ear. . All David could do was nod his head and grinned eagerly

Lily kissed him on the lips and twirled a strand of hair in her finger.

"And that is as close as you will ever get to me." Lily replied sweetly

David began to look confused

"You know. . .David. . . .I would love to be your "bitch" but it's too bad you work for me" Kiara replied smirking and patted him on the back.

David just smirked was about to say a nasty remark back when. . .

"You know what happens when you come on to your boss or should I say bosses?" Lily spoke with emphases.

"Not to mention you abused your position to get women and lied while doing it. . . For one I've never even heard of you...but you did say and I quote. . . " I'm one of the bosses closest worker and I'm really high up in status." Lily replied.

David looked at both women helplessly. . . "So Kiara what do u say.. . . Immediate suspension and lost of job? Lily replied to Kiara

"Well I don't think that enough. . . well how about this. . .ummmmm. . oh I got it. . as well as suing for sexual harassment and coming on to your boss."

"Ooooo. . . .me like." Lily replied with a smile.

* * *

Tell me what you think If you don't like it then**_ Tough_**

_But if you do tell me what you think_

_-Amy_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


End file.
